You had me at Hello
by LittleMinecraftGirl
Summary: Nerita has known Jordan Maron since Kindergarten. This is the story of their lives together, up until the life-changing event that will change them and their relationship in so many ways possible. No sex, rated T for Language and stuff. I know, cliff-hanger in the summary? I'm a jerk. But this is only part one! Enjoy! Rate and Review, folks, it makes me happy! Stay cool.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello my Creepers! I'm going out on a limb with this little Fan Fiction inspired by DreamsOfFyre, check out her stories! They are awesome and will blow your flipping mind! Back to my story then... anyway, my exploding friends, this is dedicated to my two best friends M and K (I won't put out they're real names for privacy reasons) They have read this and proofread it and loved it, so I hope you like it! Here it is!**

* * *

_Dedicated to M and K. I love you guys!_

**Chapter One: Kindergarten**

I was sitting alone on my first day of Kindergarten. I was eating my sandwich and reading my favourite book, "_Princess of the Cat Kingdom_". I just sat alone read to myself. I was advanced as a child, and very unsocial. All the other kids played together and made friends. I sat in my too-big uniform alone. I turned a page, so engrossed in my book I didn't notice the bell ringing for the end of recess. My teacher saw and ushered me in quickly. Once inside, I sat at my desk. I was alone at mine, all the others sat in groups. I didn't notice. The teacher, Ms Williams, clapped her hands for our attention.

"Alright, kids! Today we are drawing our families," she said cheerily, and then she pointed at me. "Nerita will hand out the pencils." she finished, and I went to the front of the room and grabbed the tray. I deposited a tin of coloured pencils on each table, and then returned to my desk. I have a small family: My mama and papa, my older sister Rosalia and our cat Harp. I was messily colouring in my dress when I felt someone tap my shoulder. Angered at being interrupted, I spun around quickly in my seat. The boy who'd tapped me jumped back, shocked. I glared daggers.

"What do you want?" I snapped, and then I immediately felt bad, because the boy was sort of cute - in a five-year way - and looked crestfallen.

"Sorry. My mama says I can be mean sometimes," I said, in way of apology. The boy perked up happily.

"I-it's okay," he stammered, still a bit worried. I cocked my head like a curious bird.

"What's wrong with your voice?" I asked plainly. The boy smiled widely.

"Mummy says I have a s-stutter," he said proudly, and I frowned. I couldn't tell if he'd stumbled over his _s_ deliberately or not. The boy, seemingly unfazed, stuck out a hand, and I shook it, unsure.

"I'm Jordan Maron," he chirped, and I smiled. He was nice, with shaggy black hair and dimples when he smiled, and he had wide brown eyes.

"My name is Nerita Kazinto," I said, formally, and the boy, Jordan, just grinned.

"That's a cool name," he said, and then he rocked back and forth on his heels. I smiled awkwardly, trying to process if that was an insult or a compliment. Jordan seemed to remember why he had come over.

"Oh, yeah!" he shouted suddenly. "Can I borrow a red pencil? Mine broke." he said, and I nodded, passing him the red pencil.

"Please return it," I said, and he nodded and then walked back to his table. I smiled as I returned to my drawing. I'd made my first friend. I was so happy, I didn't realise he never returned my pencil.

* * *

"Kids! We're doing sport now! Get back in your teams!" the teacher, Mr Black, barked. I ran over to Jordan, and we started the game. Our friendship had blossomed, and the Kindergarten year was nearly over. We spent nearly all of our time together. A boy kicked the ball to me, so I panicked and kicked it to Jordan. Jordan tried to run with it, and promptly tripped over the ball and landed face first. I ran to his side.

"Jordan!" I shouted. Jordan sat up and grinned, covered in dirt and grass. I relaxed.

"That was fun!" he hooted, and I laughed. Jordan's stutter had become less pronounced, it was now only noticeable when he was nervous or unsure. We went back to the game, which and continued without us. I got a hold of the ball, and was running towards the goal, ready to kick, when a foot darted out and tripped me. I went flying, and landed flat on my face. The boy laughed and ran off with the ball. I laid there, the breath knocked out of me. I was shocked. Then I started crying. I rolled over and looked at my knees; one both of the knees I had two bloody scrapes. Seeing the blood made me freak out, and I cried harder. Jordan ran over to me and helped me stand up.

"Neri! Are you alright?" He asked worryingly. I sobbed, and hugged him. The teacher came over and helped brush me off. As he was leading me up to the Sick Bay to get cleaned up, I saw Jordan's eyes widen with realization. He pointed at the brutish kid who'd tripped me, and shouted loudly:

"Mr Black, Daniel tripped up Nerita!" I looked back at the kid who'd tripped me: He had curly blonde hair and eyes that formed slits. The kid, Daniel Waters, got a detention for foul play. The next day, the last day of school, I came in to see Jordan had a black eye. I was shocked.

"Jords! What happened?" I gasped. Jordan shrugged, and smiled.

"Daniel doesn't like d-dobbers," he said, deliberately stuttering. I smiled, and kissed his eye. Then the bell rang and we rushed off to class. Together.

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" I sang, and handed Jordan his present. He smiled and took it out. It was a photo frame I'd personally decorated, with a photo of us at Halloween together. I was a Witch and he was Superman. In messy, bad spelling along the top of the frame, I'd written:

**JORDS AND NERI: BEST FRENDS 4 EVR**

Jordan hugged me, and thanked me for the present formally. Then he passed me his present. I opened it: A cardboard card with a messy picture of him and I together. When I opened it, something fell out .I crouched down and picked up, smiling. It was the red pencil.

* * *

**A/N: Awww... I love Kindy Love. Sorry if I'm annoying you with my Aussie Speak. I'm not writing "Mommy" or anything ,because I'd get mixed up all the time. Sorry if that annoys you. Anyway, thanks for reading, I hope you like it. Enjoy, stay cool, and yeah. Bye, my Creepers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, my Creepers. Have you read the stories by DreamsOfFyre yet? If you haven't, do it now! OR DIE! I kid, I kid! Sorry, I'm weird like that. I had some sugar! Anyway, enjoy my story. Rate and review, yadda-yadda, etc... okay just read it now.**

* * *

_Dedicated to M and K, who didn't read this cause I'm impatient._

**Chapter Two: Year Six**

"You diablo! I'm going to kill you, Jordan Maron!" I screamed. I sprinted out of my room and ran down the stairs, spitting out a variety of foul curses in Spanish. I heard him yell, and I saw him run out the door. I sprinted after him and jumped, crash tackling him to the grass. He let out an _oof_ as we landed. I was on top of him, and suddenly I was staring into his eyes. I shook my head and rolled off him, onto the ground. Jordan laid there, and we stared up at the sky.

"April Fools!" he sang, and I sat up in time with him, flicking my chocolate-brown curls back over my shoulder. I punched his shoulder playfully.

"Bitch!" I yelled, and he just smiled his lopsided-smiled. I felt something and squashed it. _Shut up, inner feelings,_ I thought to myself. I grabbed his arm and gave him a Chinese burn. That's what he got for putting pink paper all over my bed and a fake love letter from Thomas Green on my pillow.

"Gah! Mercy! Mercy!" he squealed like a girl. I grinned and released. It was a bit awkward when we stood up. I blushed, and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey. I'll get you some Orange Juice to make up for the damage I've done to your precious self," I teased, and he rubbed his wrist.

"It better be a tall glass. You could've damaged my beautiful face!" he joked, and I laughed as we walked inside. I heard Rosalia having an argument with papa in the living room. Jordan couldn't understand Spanish, but I could. I cringed. They were having a full-on blowout. This year Rosalia turns 20, and she wanted to move out, but papa didn't want her to live alone, and was trying to convince her to live with one of her friends. Now Rosalia was threatening to run off. I lead Jordan away from their yelling into the kitchen, where mama stood, cleaning the plates from breakfast. I asked in Spanish if I could get the Orange Juice, and mama nodded. I went to the fridge and pulled out the carton while Jordan grabbed a glass. I had no idea why he loved OJ so much. To me, it tasted like puke. Jordan hopped up to the counter to drink and I poured myself some Coke. Suddenly, Rosalia stormed through the kitchen and slammed the front door. I heard papa huff and stomp upstairs. I looked at Jordan, and saw his eyes were wide.

"The Living Room is free," I commented sourly. "Lets play some video games." Jordan nodded and hopped off his stool, and we walked into the Living room and picked up our controls. It wasn't the most high tech platform, but we could play good games. It was a first-person shooter game with zombies. I jumped a bit every time there was a jump-scare zombie, and then Jordan would shoot its face while I reloaded. I wasn't very good. Before we knew it Jordan's mum was here to take him home, and we said goodbye.

* * *

"Jordan, are you going with someone to the School dance? The Halloween one?" I asked. I kick-flipped my board, and then shot down the ramp and then came back up. Jordan had an answer for me then.

"No. I was about to ask you, actually," he commented thoughtfully. He did his go, and I kept talking when he made it back up.

"I was going to stay home and watch movies, unless you wanted to... you know..." I trailed, off and then slid down the ramp and flipped it up in the air before coming back up.

"I don't mind going with you. It'd be fun, I guess. I think. Maybe. I can't dance," Jordan said, running his sentences together. I smiled, and he smiled back, and suddenly we realised we'd been staring for five minutes. _Crap. You're letting me down, Inner Feelings, _I thought mournfully. I looked at my watch.

"Damn! I gotta go, Jords. Curfew, since Rosalia..." I started, and Jordan just nodded. I gave him a hug and then skated back to my house. That night a few months ago, when Rosalia had run out on us, she'd crashed her car at an intersection. She'd died on impact. I was still torn up, but papa had faced it worse. He started drinking, blaming it on himself. Jordan had come to the Funeral with me, and I'd cried as he hugged me. So far, being 12 had sucked. I got home, brushed my teeth, and got into bed. I skipped dinner. I just felt too depressed to eat. As I fell asleep slowly, my thoughts were haunted by Rosalia... until a new topic pushed its way forward. _Jordan_.

* * *

"Trick or Treat!" Came the shout. Mama groaned, and answered the door with false cheeriness, speaking in broken English. She's started taking classes. The Year Six Class Halloween Party at school started in five minutes, and I was in my pyjamas flicking through the Halloween Movie's on TV. Nothing exciting. A few minutes later, another knock came.

"Nerita, get door please!" I heard mama yell. I groaned, getting up from the opening credits of _Nightmare on Elm Street._ I opened the door, ready to tell the kids to buzz off, and instead came face to face with Jordan. My inner girl screamed, _Crap! My hair is messy! I'm in my pyjamas! _while my tomboy-ish side shouted, _Be cool! _I smiled, and Jordan seemed to notice I was in my pyjamas.

"Hey, Neri," he smiled. "Are you coming to the dance tonight dressed as a victim of Freddy Kruger?" he joked, noticing the movie playing. I smiled, happy he could make it less awkward.

"Um, nah, I kinda wasn't coming. To the dance," I said quietly, and Jordan's face fell.

"Oh... okay, I'll just-"

"No!" I shouted, grabbing his hand. He looked surprised. I forced a smile.

"I'll go get some clothes on. Wait in the kitchen," I said with a groan, and Jordan grinned. I ran upstairs, pulling on my _Boo!_ t-shirt, and my favourite jeans. I did up my shoes and brushed my hair back and put some sparkly gold clips in it. Glad I looked semi-presentable, I marched downstairs, yelling to mama I was going out to a dance. I heard her yell back to be safe, and I walked out with Jordan into his mum's car. At the dance, the gym was darkened, there was dry ice, strobe lights and cheesy Halloween decorations. Jordan and I danced for a bit, before retiring to the refreshment table to talk about a new gaming platform and laugh at the silly costumes. Suddenly, a dance we both liked came on. We looked at each other, smiled and walked out to the dance floor to dance. I must say, we both sucked at dancing. But we laughed, and that was good enough. I had a wonderful night. On the doorstep back at my house, we fidgeted at the door. Jordan looked at me, eyes sparkling.

"In a movie, this is where we'd kiss," he laughed. I smiled, and then suddenly jumped forward and planted a light kiss on his lips. He stood, there, shivering and dumbfounded. I grinned and giggled.

"Night, Jordan," I said, and then I walked inside. I felt bubbly, and fell asleep grinning.

* * *

**A/N: Ekkk! They kissed! I was fan-girling so hard when I wrote this, because it made me feel happy. I'd do anything to switch places with Nerita right now! Anyway, R & R, keep reading, stay cool. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey my Creepers! I'm not as hyped now. I hope you enjoyed the bubbly fluff in the last chapter. I don't usually write like that... enjoy it while you can! Make sure you read DreamOfFyre's work. If you haven't... you need to. Now, enjoy this chapter... I may or may not have cried a bit while I was writing this. Don't be mean, I know I'm a jerk for this, plus I know its a short chapter, but I'm having a day were I'm just being a serious evil person... Now read!**

* * *

_Dedicated to M and K, who still like me after all of my weirdness._

**Chapter Three: High School**

"You graduated!" Jordan hooted, dancing around. I smiled sadly. I wasn't in the mood...

"Jordan, its not all that exciting. I just graduated. Its not Harvard or anything," I mumbled. Jordan was for once not noticing how I felt.

"Neri, your Valedictorian of the school! You have to be proud! If your dad was here, he'd be dancing with me!" Jordan said, and I smiled. My dad died last year from Alcohol overdose. He was with Rosalia now. I half-heartedly joined in, and only then Jordan noticed how unhappy I was. He put a hand on my shoulder, his eyes searching mine. I tried for a smile. Failed.

"Neri, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned. I shrugged his hand off and kissed his cheek.

"Nothing, Jords. It's okay," I managed, fighting back tears as I looked around campus. My eyes fell on Jordan. He gripped my hand, weaving his fingers through mine and squeezing.

"We've been friends since Kindergarten, Neri, I can tell when you're lying. Tell what's up," he said, and I took a deep breath before it all came tumbling out:

"Jordan, I'm moving to Minnesota,"

* * *

I packed my final box into the back of the moving truck and turned to face Jordan.

"You've been my best friend since Kindergarten. I... I'm gonna miss you. So much. Jordan, I love you so friggin' much," I said, and then the dam broke. I sobbed, throwing my arms around his neck. He clung to me, and we both cried.

"I love you too, Neri. I can't believe your... I mean..." Jordan tried, and then he just stopped talking. I buried my face in his neck. I savoured his presence, him, all I'd known. My only friend for most of my life. Jordan Maron. He pulled back and looked me in the eyes. My face was red and my cheeks streaked with tears. He looked at me, and then suddenly he kissed me. Hard. On the lips. We stood there for a minute afterwards, just hugging. Nothing mattered, not time or the people around us.

"I've loved you since I met you, Jordan," I whispered into his ear. "I... I loved you when you asked to borrow that pencil." I sobbed and laughed, the most corny thing ever popping into my head. But it was true, so I pressed my head against his neck and said it:

You had me at hello."

* * *

The car pulled out of the driveway, and I pressed my face against the glass. Jordan stood on the lawn, his arms wrapped around himself. He was still crying. I watched him fade to a blur, then a dot, and then Jordan Maron was gone from my life. I hated to accept the truth that he was gone... forever.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm crying. Now. God, I'm such a jerk! I'm so sorry guys... but there is more to this! It's not over! Thanks for staying strong... although right now you're probably sobbing on the ground in a ball like me. I love you, my creepers. Rate and Review. Stay cool. I'm going to go hide in my closest and cry now...**


	4. Chapter 4

**/N: Hey my Creepers! I hope you have emotionally recovered from the trauma I've put you through. I warn you though, this will make you happy and sad. Thank you for not killing me in a crazy mob spree with pitch-forks and torches. Sorry its so short, this is like a build-up chapter for the climatic final chapter! Oh, I forgot to mention that: This is the second last chapter! :D Don't hate on me, there is a sequel! Now, we go onward to yonder! Or you could just read it... yeah I'm weird. Deal with it! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Dedicated to M and K, for not killing me when I showed them Chapter Three._

**Chapter Four: Years Later**

I glumly logged onto my computer to upload a file for class. I typed away for a while, before growing bored. I pulled out my purse and pulled out my most prized possession. I pressed the red pencil to my face and nearly started crying.

"I miss you Jordan," I whispered to my monitor.

"Talking to your pencil again, Nerita?" my roommate, Marie, laughed. I smiled and wiped my eyes. I stood up, closing my computer over. Elaine walked in, flicking her crazy blonde micro-curls behind her ears. Elaine slumped on the couch and started laughing her head off. Only then I noticed she had her earbuds in. I walked over and tapped her head. She just laid there laughing. Marie raised an eyebrow at me, and I shrugged. Elaine sat up really suddenly, and walked past us both to my computer. She logged into YouTube, still laughing. Marie stood beside me, curling her brown locks between her fingers.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" she whispered, and I shrugged again as she pulled up a video.

"Maybe she went insane?" I said, and Marie snorted.

"She already is," she giggled, and I laughed.

"You guys have to see this! This guy is hilarious!" Elaine shouted, and I rolled my eyes. _Probably some new boy band, _I thought. Suddenly a voice filled the room through my awesome new speakers.

"Hey, what's going on dudes..." said the voice. I froze, and gaped. I knew that voice. I ran to my computer and shoved Elaine aside. I stared at my monitor and the most familiar face in the world stared back. That hair... those dimples... those eyes and that cheeky smile. Those lips that kissed me the cold night my life changed. I screamed, and then I fell backwards, the world going black.

* * *

"She's waking up!" Elaine yelled. I sat up, gasping, my body cold. I pointed a shaky finger at Elaine.

"What's that guys name?" I asked, desperation entering my voice. Elaine looked uncomfortable.

"CaptainSparklez. He's a gamer and stuff-"

"No! His real name!" I screamed. Elaine jumped and Maire took a step back.

"God, calm your tits! His real name is Jordan Maron, and he lives in Santa Barbara," Elaine laughed, and coldness gripped my heart, and I screamed again.

"He's still there?" I gasped, my breathing laboured. Elaine looked at me weird.

"Still? Do you know this guy?" Elaine asked, and then Maire gasped, her eyes widening.

"The Pencil! The mother friggin pencil!" she squealed, hauling me up and dancing. I laughed, throwing my head back. When was the last time i'd laughed?

"Yes! You've got it!" I screamed back. Elaine stood there, looking lost.

"Am I missing something?" she murmured. I nodded joyfully.

"I met Jordan in Kindergarten! I moved away when we graduated!" I screamed, and then Elaine got it.

"Oh! That's so friggin awesome! You know a famous YouTuber!" she screamed. I screamed back, and soon we were all screaming. I started packing some clothes and stuff into a backpack.

"What the hell are you doing?" Marie asked. I grinned like a maniac.

"I'm going to go see him! Duh!" I squealed, and Elaine looked shocked.

"You serious? Can I come?" she asked excitedly. I shrugged.

"My car is broken. I'm getting trains' down. I don't' care how much it costs. I'm going to see Jordan," I said confidently. I packed without paying attention; I was overjoyed that Jordan was... I don't know, Alive? But knowing him he wouldn't of moved far. I smiled to myself as I ran down to the Minnesota Train Station. I was abandoning classes at Collage: But I knew Marie and Elaine would cover for me. I gulped a bit when I saw the prices. It was a heck of a load of trains. As I bought my first ticket, I grinned. I was going to see Jordan.

* * *

Is it possible to feel lost at home? That's how I felt when I arrived eight hours later in Santa Barbara. I coughed a bit from the cold, and then walked through the streets. It had changed, alright. I wandered around, lost. When I stumbled upon our old skate park, I sat down on our favourite ramp and cried. What had I been thinking? I had no idea where Jordan was! I'd been blinded by my happiness to see him alive and well... and doing alright, too. The sun was starting to rise on the Horizon. I sat and watched it, wiping my eyes. I don't know how long I sat there, watching Jordan's videos. He looked so happy, and full of life. And he had so many new friends too! Suddenly a panic thought hit me: What if he had forgotten me? Or if he didn't need me anymore? I started crying again, and then turned my head back to his videos. Suddenly, someone tapped my shoulder. Annoyed at being interrupted, I spun around, and the man jumped back.

"S-Sorry! Its just your blocking the ramp!" he shouted in a familiar voice. It played out, just like how we had first met in Kindergarten. I stared and my jaw dropped. He was there. Taller, in a beanie, but so much like I remembered him. I leapt up and grabbed him, hugging him. I felt him jolt with realization.

"Jordan! I missed you so friggin much!" I screamed.

"Holy shit Neri! You friggin arsehole!" he screamed, and I started sobbing in earnest.

"I-" hic "Missed y-you-" hic "So friggin much, Maron!" I sobbed, burying my face in his neck. He started crying too. We stood there, wrapped in each other's embrace, and together we cried. But who cares? We were together. Together. And then it all went bad.

* * *

**A/N: EKKK! Are you as excited as I am? They're together! Yes, I know, a cliff-hanger... but its the second last chapter! So just enjoy that moment of happy while you can... it won't last! :D Anyway, R & R. Get ready for the finale, I'll also be putting in something about the Sequel... you'll be grateful for more if this final chapter goes the way I plan it to! Stay cool.**


	5. Finale

**A/N: Hey my Creepers. Here is the Finale, enjoy! I will be putting a thing in for the Sequel, so don't worry. Please note as well, there is a fight, but Jordan is actually an awesomely nice guy. He's not violent! And I bet Mark's pretty nice too IRL... anyway! Also, to all you HATERS: The chapters are short because this is a SHORT story. Deal with it! Onward to Yonder!**

* * *

_Dedicated to M and K, for just being awesome and junk._

**Chapter Five: The Finale**

I stood there in Jordan's embrace, and just smiled to myself. We were together. Nothing could go wrong... until it did. I looked up to see three boys smiling at me and Jordan. I recognised them from one of the Videos I'd watched. Adam, Mark and Nick. I went pale. Adam raised his hand and pointed at us and then cooed,

"Jordan's got a girlfriend!" I rolled my eyes and Jordan groaned. We pulled apart, and Jordan went a bit red.

"I'm not sure if she's still my girlfriend, Adam. So shut up," Jordan said, and I smiled.

"Course we are," I said softly. I got up on my toes and kissed his cheek. The boys _Ooo _ed and Jordan blushed. Mark puckered his lips and made a heart with his hands.

"Whoop! Jordan the secluded got a GF! Give him a kiss, stranger!" he shouted, and I rolled my eyes again. I had a feeling I'd be doing a lot of that in their company. Jordan narrowed his eyes and gave Mark a shove.

"Shut up, Mark," he grumbled. But Mark pushed it, grinning. Jordan went red, not from embarrassment but anger. He shoved Mark again, and he nearly toppled off the ramp.

"Oi! I was just joking! You friggin idiot!" Mark yelled, dropping his gaze. "She isn't that pretty anyway. I don't see what the big deal-" Jordan roared and punched Mark in the face.

"What the frig, you crazy arsehole!" Mark yelled, punching back.

"Bitch!" Jordan yelled, returning with an uppercut. Mark stumbled back, and Nick rescued him from falling off the ramp.

"Calm down, Jordan!" Adam tried, and Jordan spun on his heel and went to stomp off the ramp. I grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"No! Get back here!" I shouted. I pushed him towards Mark.

"You both need to apologise right now, or else I'm going crazy angry mama on your arses," I snapped, and then both went red and then sheepishly apologised. Adam winked at me, and I smiled faintly.

"Sorry dude. I lost it," Jordan said, and he held out his fist. "Bros?" Mark regarded the fist, and then bumped it.

"Bros," he said finally, and we all let out a sigh of relief when they did they're man-hug thing. We all walked back to Jordan's apartment to get ice-packs, and Jordan promised to show me how to play some of his games. I just smiled.

* * *

"I missed you," Jordan said softly, and I put my head on his chest. Nick was in the bathroom with Mark, helping bandage him, and Adam was flicking through the games on X-Box Jordan had. I reached up and kissed him, and he kissed back. Adam cleared his throat loudly, and we pulled away. Whoops.

"Is _Minecraft_ good?" he asked, and Jordan nodded. I looked back at Jordan and pulled him into the kitchen. His apartment looked like what it had in that video I watched this morning, waiting for him. I kissed him, and he smiled when I pulled back.

"I was hard when you left. I fell into a pit of gaming-filled depression. Nothing was funny after you left," Jordan whispered, and I hugged him tight.

"I love you, Jords," I said, matter-of-fact style. Jordan tightened his arms around me.

"I love you too, Neri. You're not going away from me again. Ever," Jordan said firmly, and I smiled, kissing him again. Mark and Nick came out of the bathroom and we all sat down to play _Minecraft. _I'd never played before. In fact, I hadn't played a video game in years. Not since I left Santa Barbara. Surprisingly, I was pretty good at it, expect for one point when I was testing my sword and accidently knocked Adam off a cliff. Jordan built a house of dirt, and then all of the boys started singing, _Jordan and Dirt, sitting in a tree, _and I laughed and said, "dolphinatly!" and they all started laughing. I learnt a bit about Mark, Adam and Nick, and caught up with Jordan's life. Before we knew it, it was nearly eight. So we got up to go to dinner. Jordan declared that Honey Nut Cheerios wasn't a good enough meal for a lady, so we decided to go out to a Sushi place. We drove over with Mark, Nick and Adam in one car and Jordan and me in his car. I reached over and my hand on Jordan's leg while he drove. He just smiled, the streetlights casting shadows across his face. When we arrived, I went to get out but was stopped by Jordan. He leaned over, cupping my face in his hands.

"I love you Neri. I missed you so much, okay?" he said, and I smiled, kissing his nose.

"Of course. I love you too, Jords," I said. Then we got out and walked inside.

* * *

The Sushi was amazing, and the boys kept the evening entertaining. I was appalled by the amount of hot sauce Jordan put on his sushi, and Mark and Nick snuck some Hot Pepper Sauce into Adam's drink. When he sipped it, his eyes bugged and he had to run to the bathroom to get water. We laughed so hard. It was a good night. Then, when we got in the car to drive home, things naturally went sour.

"Where are you going now?" I asked, and Jordan shrugged.

"Its a nice night. We can drive around the area if you want," he offered, and I nodded. We drove along, enjoying the lights. We passed my old house, and I smiled.

"Hey thanks for... you know, defending me at the skate park. I'm glad you think I'm pretty," I said with a laugh. Jordan just smiled and reached over to me, rubbing the back of my neck.

"You are gorgeous," he said sheepishly, and I smiled to myself.

"Nah. Rosalia was prettier," I murmured. Jordan looked at me.

"You serious? I think you're way more beautiful than Rosalia. She tried to hit on me once, but we were twelve so I didn't understand what flirting was," Jordan said with a laugh. I turned in my seat and glared at Jordan.

"_Rosalia_ tried to _flirt_ with you?" I gaped. Jordan shrugged.

"its no big deal, I thought it was-"

"That bitch!" I fumed. Jordan put his hand on my leg.

"Calm down, Neri. It was nothing," he said, and I crossed my arms.

"She knew I liked you. And the that bitch made a go for you! She was friggin twenty! You were only twelve!" I said, absolutely pissed. Jordan looked at me oddly.

"So its true? You did like me from Kindergarten?" he said with a smirk. I groaned, and he just chuckled. Then he softened.

"Honestly, I love you Neri. Even if I was the same age as Rosalia, I wouldn't of dated her," he said. I frowned.

"But the thought of her... just... ugh!" I mumbled angrily.

"Its okay, Neri! Seriously, calm down. It was years ago," Jordan said, regretting bringing anything up.

"I'm not going to _calm down_, Jordan! I was away from you for years, and I was miserable! Then I come back, you've moved on, and you tell me my _sister_ made a go for you!" I growled. Jordan sighed.

"Pretend I didn't say anything," he murmured.

"I can't just forget that, Jordan! The thought of it is just terrible! I missed you so much, and the fact Rosalia tried that on you disgusts me!" I shouted, and Jordan looked at me, taking his eyes of the road. Only for a split second... He opened his mouth to calm me down and my eyes widened and I screamed,

"_Jordan, look out!" _And then there was a flash of light, the crunching of twisting metal and everything went black.

_**END PART ONE**_

* * *

**A/N: I know, I'm a totally evil and stuff! Mwhahaha! Don't freak out, there is a sequel. Turn the page... or just click "Next"... to see a little thing about the Sequel! Anyway, R & R, don't hate me too much, and stay cool.**

_**-LittleMinecraftGirl**_


	6. About the Sequel

**Hey my Creepers! Here's a thing about the Sequel to****_ You had me at hello. _****Drum roll, please...**

* * *

_**Please don't let this be Goodbye- A teaser**_

_**-Sequel to You had me at Hello-**_

I sat beside her bed, my head in my hands. I sobbed. Adam had a hand on my back and Mark and Nick stood guard outside the Hospital room. The doctor looked up grimly.

"Mr Maron, we've Nerita is in a coma. We are trying to help draw her out. But we must warn you to say your goodbyes. Her vitals are unstable and she has serious head trauma," the doctor said softly. I cried a bit hard. My manliness had abandoned me. The Doc left the room, and I grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"Wake up, Neri," I pleaded, squeezing harder. She looked so _lifeless_, her skin pale and eyes closed, her hair spread out around her.

"I'll go, bro. Just... stay calm. She'll be okay," Adam said, and he left, closing the door behind him with a soft _click_. I heard him talking softly to Mark and Nick.

"This is all my fault, Neri, I'm so sorry. I should've watched the road... I... I... god, Nerita! Just friggin wake up, I can't lose you!" I howled, and then I cried more and harder than before, my tears dripping down onto my knees. It stained my jeans slightly, the colour blooming and spreading. A flash went through my head; a smash. I was upside down in my seat, Nerita was out the windscreen... blood... everywhere... on Neri... god... I screamed and she didn't stir... flashing lights as the Ambulance arrived... taking Neri away... then blackness. I sat there, rubbing my bandage. A concussion. I'm the one that crashed, and all I got was a concussion. I'm the one who should be lying in that bed, Not Neri. It was my fault. I'd just got her back, and now she was slipping away. Again. I wiped my eyes, peering at Neri and praying she'd sit up and yell, "Fooled you!". I waited hopefully. She didn't stir. I clenched her small hand in mine and squeezed, trying to wake her up.

"Please, Neri," I whispered. "Wake up. I'm sorry." Neri still didn't move. I rested my head on her hand.

"Please," I whispered. "Please don't let this... Please don't let this be goodbye."

* * *

**A/N: As you can probably tell, this is now from Jordan's Point of View. And poor Jordan's pretty torn up over it. So.. R & R... do that stuff... I'm just depressed now. I'm putting Jordan through this pain! God, I'm evil. Anyway, stay tuned for ****_Please don't let this be goodbye. _****Stay cool.**


End file.
